


Murder on His Mind

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, but also meet cute, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “You–” he growls, fists clenching at his sides as his face warps in a snarl. “Ever think about watching where you’re fucking going? I have adate!”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483538
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Murder on His Mind

Of all the things on Yuri Plisetsky’s agenda for the day,  _ murder  _ had not been one. Dress himself in a very obvious cheetah-print sweatshirt before going out for the day, yes. Wooing the man he’s been messaging online for weeks now, yes. 

Sex was a very definite  _ maybe,  _ but now here he is, staring down at a very large, very  _ warm  _ stain down his front.

“You–” he growls, fists clenching at his sides as his face warps in a snarl. “Ever think about watching where you’re fucking going? I have a  _ date!” _

The person in front of him is quiet, save for a small grunt. A little too late to take back the snapping, Yuri realizes they’re covered in whatever was in the cup as well, and are trying to hold their sweatshirt away from their chest. “Sorry,” they say. “If it makes you feel better, I had one too.”

“Yeah, well, I’m…late,” Yuri says. He trails off as he takes in the man behind the stain, swallowing hard as the flash of anger slowly fizzles out. His eyes stop just at the line of strong shoulders beneath a leather jacket, and he sighs, waving a hand between them. “Watch where you’re going next time.” When he tries to step around the man, the man moves with him. When he tries again, he’s similarly foiled and the spark is back.

“What the fuck’s your problem?” he snaps, finally getting a look at the other’s face. “Going to laugh at my ruined sweatshirt or some shit?”

“Yuri?”

“How-who–” Yuri’s brow knits, his mind racing to place the features. It’s certainly no one he  _ knows,  _ but the cut of his jaw is familiar, as is his gaze. “Do I know you?”

“Uh, yeah.” The other looks away and rubs at the nape of his neck with the hand not holding a ruined cup, biting his lip uncomfortably. “Hey, Soldier Eyes.”

Yuri’s heart leaps into his throat at the same time his stomach plummets to the earth, and he wishes he could melt into the tree to his side. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he says. “Fuck me. I’m an idiot. Hey, Beka. It’s, ah, nice to see you in person.”

Otabek’s quiet rumble of a laugh ripples between them as he pitches the cup into a garbage and gestures to the print on Yuri’s sleeves. “You were right. I did catch on to the animal print,” he says. “I  _ had  _ done my best to look nice, but…”

“Fancy running into you here,” Yuri says. He wants nothing more than to bury his head in his hands and run, but–

No, scratch that.

He wants nothing more than to start the day again, and make a much better impression this time. 

“Fancy it,” Otabek says, quiet yet resolute as he blocks Yuri from running once again. “Where are you going?”

_ Oh god. “ _ Away,” Yuri says, “so I can come back and start this again from the beginning.”

Otabek’s arm around his shoulders stops him from trying one last time, and his shoulders sag in defeat as he realizes he’s going to get nowhere fast. “Mind pointing me in the direction of your place then? If we’re going to start again, I’d like a fresh sweatshirt. I have people to look good for, after all, and could use a change of clothes.” He gestures to the wheeled luggage behind him.

“Ridiculous,” Yuri mutters.

“I think we both need a second chance, and we were heading there later anyway.”

It’s impossible to deny, and even if it  _ were  _ possible, Yuri’s already irritated with the way his sweatshirt is freezing against his chest in the cold Russian air. He’d  _ like  _ to go home, and he shuts his eyes as he hangs his head. “It’s this way,” he says, thumbing to the left. “About a two minute walk.”

“Perfect.”

Much to Yuri’s surprise–and relief–it’s not as awkward as it could be. Otabek’s arm doesn’t leave his shoulders, and its warm weight both calms and excites him. It grounds the butterflies threatening to make their way out of him, sure, but there’s still butterflies as they round the corner and step up the stairs to the door. 

“Watch out for Potya,” he warns as he unlocks it. “She’ll come at you, no holds barred.”

“Takes after you, then?” Otabek says, and Yuri feels the answering flush even into his ears. “Cute.”

“Not cute,” he grumbles, pulling his hood over himself before opening the door, Potya nowhere to be found. “Just as liable to end you for saying that.”

“I came all the way here for you, and you’re about to kill me? Ouch,” Otabek says. When Yuri manages to turn around to look at him, he’s looking around the apartment with interest. “It’s nice,” he continues, gesturing vaguely. “Much nicer than mine.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Yuri clasps his hands in front of himself and tips his head toward the bedroom, toward  _ escape,  _ if only for a minute. “I’m going to go get new clothes. Maybe throw myself out the window.”

Otabek makes his way to the glass doors leading to the balcony and stares down to the sidewalk below. “That’d probably end in more pain than it’s worth. I’d really rather you get changed and come out so I can meet you properly this time.”

“I mean, I started out by yelling at you, that seems pretty on brand for me.”

“Regardless…” Otabek steps toward him, a small smile on his lips and no short amount of laughter in his eyes as he makes his way into Yuri’s space, looking down. “I think we both owe it to each other. Let’s do it well this time, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
